DC/DC converters are commonly used in many applications throughout industry. Intermediate power level DC/DC converters operating between 500 watts and 50 kilowatts can be operated at varied voltages depending on the application and particular use of the converter. In order to use a current mode control scheme, a current transformer (CT) or other current sensor is incorporated into the DC/DC converter and provides a controller with an internal current measurement.
Embedded CTs, or similar sensors, do not provide a reading of the output current of the DC/DC converter, but rather measure an internal current at a transistor. As such, existing systems that wish to determine a time-averaged DC output current of the DC/DC converter in order to determine the operational status of the DC/DC converter must incorporate a second DC current sensor, such as a Hall Effect sensor or a current sensing shunt, on the output of the DC/DC converter. The addition of a second current sensor negatively impacts simplicity, size, and weight factors of the DC/DC converter. When a current sensing shunt is used, power dissipation requirements also increase.